The Curse
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: Rumor has it that the daiyoukai who ruled over the West is a terrible-looking monster. In fear of a curse, every year, humans offer him a human girl from the clan of their reigning royalty or all the human girls where they rule shall die. For this demon, the women were nothing…until this year when they offered him a different girl. They sent him a…miko. ON HIATUS!
1. Not Boring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Long ago, a young inu-youkai named Sesshomaru lived happily with his loving mother and gentle father. Everything was perfect for him until a young innocent looking human girl destroyed his family, tore his life apart, and killed all the happiness he had.

His father whom he looked up to turned his back at his family for _her, _a human princess named Izayoi. In his mother's anger and pain, she cursed Izayoi's clan and descendants. Every year at new moon, they shall offer the West one girl from Izayoi's clan or all the human girls where they rule shall die.

After finishing the curse, his mother disappeared and she never came back to him as the loving mother she knew. She became cold and hateful just like him.

The curse is cruel but he can't find it in himself to care. He feels too _lazy_ to care.

Slowly, he got up from his huge bed and walked beside the window. It's new moon tonight. Soon, a human girl shall be sent to him once more. He wonders who it would be this year.

Will she beg for his mercy? Or, drool at his feet? Or, cry loudly and try to escape from him? All of them are boring. Perhaps, he should just kill them as soon as they get here.

He went back on his bed and closed his eyes. When the door to his chamber opened and a yelp of a girl echoed throughout his room, he didn't open his eyes. He's too lazy to do so. He's too bored with their tear-streaked face. He's too—

"I'm here now. Aren't you going to kill me?" A voice full of anger and loathing reached his sensitive ears, cutting his train of thought.

Opening his eyes slowly, he spared her a glance. His eyesbrows shot up in surprise and disappeared in his long bangs he failed to trim.

She stood there, unafraid, without a single sight of tears on her face. She looked at his silhouette, his face hidden by the darkness in the room.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked angrily.

"Hnn. Give your name so I will know what to carve on your gravestone." He went out of the bed to walk towards her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel afraid?"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Do I have to be?"

He paused before asking softly, "Did they send a miko like you to purify this Sesshomaru?"

"They didn't send me."

"They didn't?" He walked in front of her, face still hidden by the shadows but he can clearly show her lovely face and her miko garments.

"I sent myself."

That's when his life started to become interesting.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Seven Deadly Sins Challenge – Sloth

**Word Count: **450


	2. Loathing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews!

**-x-X-x-**

"Show me your face," the miko demanded.

He tipped his head to the side and slowly stepped out of the shadows. He watched her face as he did so. He saw the surprise in her ocean blue eyes as he saw his face.

Rumor has it that he has a hideous appearance. Sesshomaru knows about this but he doesn't really care about the rumors.

"Surprised?" He asked, smirking. He knows that he has a perfect face.

She raised a brow at him. "Why would I be?"

He narrowed his golden eyes at her. "You seemed enraged, miko."

"So?"

"I am tired of your insolence," he snarled, gripping her throat tightly in anger.

"Are you going to choke me to death?" She asked in a mocking tone. "That's a pathetic way of killing someone."

"I'd kill you in a way I prefer," He said coldly.

She smiled.

She beguiles him. She has no fear; there's only anger in her eyes and scent.

Throwing her to the ground, he asks, "Why did you come here?"

"I want to put an end to everything," she replied.

"You wanted to kill me," he stated. Scoffing, he added, "You think you're strong enough to kill me? Fool."

"I may be a fool but I am not a coward," she said, smiling. "I'd make you pay."

"I owe you nothing."

"You owe me your life."

"You're furious at this Sesshomaru…so much so that you even came here to _try_ to end my life."

"I loathe you. I loathe you with every strands of my ebony hair, with every beat of my heart, with every breath that I take; I loathe you too much that it suffocates my heart and soul. I couldn't endure living another day knowing that the murderer of my mother, my sisters, and my cousins live freely in this god forsaken castle!" She said, panting and heaving with anger.

Kneeling beside her, he remarks, "You have so much loathing in your heart. It's astonishing how your power remains pure."

Bringing his hand up to caress her face, he stared at her eyes. So blue, so deep, so full of hatred and pain, he wishes to drown inside them. If he put his guard down, his golden eyes would hold the same emotions as hers.

"Tell me your name."

Staring at him, she whispers, "Kagome."

"Kagome," he repeated.

"Now you know what to carve on my gravestone."

He chuckled at her remark and she seemed shocked to hear him laugh. Perhaps, he shall keep her for a while. "Come, let us eat."

"Is this my last supper?"

Helping her to stand, he replied, "Not yet."

"Why?" She asked as he led her out quite forcefully.

"Your loathing could keep us afloat for a while."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Seven Deadly Sins Challenge – Wrath

**Word Count: **460


	3. Bravery and Foolishness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN:**Thanks for the reviews!

**-x-X-x-**

Pushing her quite forcefully inside the dining room, Kagome almost stumbled over. She glared at Sesshomaru for his harsh treatment but he only gave her an amused look.

Tearing her gaze away from him, she saw a large table in the middle of the room full of food. Amidst her anger, her stomach still growled for the food, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since morning.

"Seat," Sesshomaru ordered as he walked towards the chair at the head of the table. "Do what you're told," he said after a while when she didn't move.

"No," Kagome replied angrily. But, even in her wrath, she knows how powerful this daiyoukai is. She could feel his youki sizzling and raging inside of him, it makes her want to cower away and just do whatever it is he wants.

She registered a flash of anger in his golden eyes before his mask of impassiveness wiped away any kind of emotion from his handsome face.

"I have no reason to follow your orders," she said in a firm voice.

A few moments passed in silence between them as they glared at each other in challenge. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes light up in amusement and a chuckle escaped his lips.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. "Do not laugh. I am not here to entertain you."

Leaning back in his chair, he drawls, "Your defiance is quite entertaining, miko. Killing weaklings were too dull. It must have been serendipity that you sent yourself here for my amusement."

"How dare you?!" She growled furiously. "You truly are a monster! You killed people without even a tinge of remorse!"

Raising his brows at her, "Am I supposed to cry at those I've killed? Then, say sorry for having to kill then? Oh, I should never kill in the first place because it is too cruel." He said coldly, his voice raising a few pitch. "But, I don't care! I don't have those pathetic emotions you humans possess. Emotions make you weak." His eyes became colder than usual, it chills her to the bones but somehow, she understands how emotions wreck ones heart and soul.

With a sneer, Kagome stride purposely towards him while asking in a light tone, "How about anger? How about hatred? It makes me feel brave. Brave enough to come here to be slaughtered. How about that?"

Narrowing his golden eyes, he leers, "It depends. Certainly, you can see how those emotions make a fool out of you."

She smiled as she reached where he sat. Walking behind him, she whispers spitefully near his ear, "When you have your mother, sisters, cousins, and friends slaughtered by a beautiful monster like you, the line between bravery and foolishness have to be crossed."

Yanking her from behind him, she landed on his lap.

"Eat for now," he said with a smirk. "Then, we shall see how far your hatred and anger could take us both."

With a glare, she quickly devoured the food offered to her while she sat on his lap.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt:**Seven Deadly Sins Challenge – Gluttony

Stella's Word Prompt Game – Serendipity

**Word Count:**500


	4. For you are my worst nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

**Flashback: **_Two years ago…_

"Souta, I am aware of your fondness of climbing trees but it is near dark. We need to get home," Kagome told her younger brother exasperatedly. He is too stubborn. He doesn't want to climb down from his "precious tree" as he put it.

"But—"

"Mother is expecting us for dinner. So does our father."

"Just another moment and—"

A loud explosion stopped Souta in mid-sentence and both of them froze. Kagome felt goosebumps rise as fear gripped her heart.

"Kago—" Souta whined, shaking and crying but Kagome signaled for him to be silent.

Kagome looked up to see the dark, yet fiery red smoke stained the air. The night is quickly falling so she had to strain to see in the dark.

That's why when someone pulled at her hand, she almost screamed. "It's me," Souta reassured her in his tiny voice.

Kagome sighed. "Come on."

At the outskirts of their village, Kagome saw the chaos and destruction, the panic and the stampede. The houses are burning and the children are dying. "Mother!" Souta shouted, panicked.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice reached her ears. She whipped behind her.

Sango, her best friend, is running together with her family, she is holding her brother tightly by her side.

"They are starting the burning once more, looking for those related to the Izayoi-sama," Sango said, panting. "Let us go."

She stared at her thoughtfully before turning to Souta.

"I'd go in," she said, her voice firm but her heart is beating unnaturally fast.

"How about me? Where should I go?" Souta whimpered.

Crushing him to her chest, she whispered to her ten-year-old brother, "With Sango-chan, go on and be good."

"Kagome…no," Souta sobbed, his baby face crumpling.

"I'd come back!" She shouted, already running towards the village to find her family.

The roof of their home is already burning when she reached it. "Mother?! Father?! Grandmama? Grandpapa? My dear cousins? Where are you?"

She felt a presence behind her, someone with great youki, and someone evil. Before she could react, he had already kicked her with so much force; she literally flew towards the wall.

She groaned in pain. Yanking her face up by her arm, he slammed her against the wall. She felt dizzy, weak, and suffocated of the smoke but she still fought for consciousness.

With blurred vision, she registered angry golden eyes full of greed, long silver mane, and the color of red.

"Who are you?" The youkai snarled, gripping her arms harders, his claws digging into her delicate flesh, drawing blood.

"Damn you!" She muttered, coughing and choking. "W-where is m-my family?"

"Dead. I've killed them," he replied, uncaring.

"Y-you thought w-we are I-Izayoi's d-descen-ddants?" She asked, too weak to make any conviction. "Fool."

"Are you not? You resemble her…Kikyou…" He growled the last name. "Why…?"

He trailed off while she is slipping away.

"I'd…never…forgive…you…youkai," she whispered.

**-c-c-c-**

"Are you having a nightmare, Kagome?" Sesshomaru purred beside her.

She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. She turned her head to a smirking Sesshomaru. "When you are involved, everything turns into a nightmare."

That seemed to anger him a little too much as he sprang on her, pushing her down the mattress with a snarl.

"Is that what you think of me? Just part of a horrible nightmare, woman?" He growled, his crimson eyes filled of anger and…pain.

"I trained to become a powerful miko for two years just to avenge my family from you, beast. You are a monster, a horrible night—" She stopped to try to control her exploding miko energy.

"I_ am_ the nightmare," he hissed, his youki swirling around them in frenzy but never once touching her skin.

"You killed my family; of course, you are my nightmare—the worst."

"So are you," he snarled before kissing her vigorously, bruising her soft lips.

She responded with greed, seeking to punish him, hurt him in the way he'd done to her.

She had stayed in Sesshomaru's castle for almost two months now. Arguing with him, and trying to take his life...but she remained unsuccessful.

"Kill me," he whispered as he pulled away from her lips slightly.

"I'm working on it," she muttered.

"I'd kill you."

"Do it," she challenged lightly. "I thought not killing one of Izayoi's descendants would kill all the women in her kingdom?"

"You believed to be her descendant?" He asked with brows raised.

"They eliminated us, in hopes of putting a stop to the curse. So, yes."

"Hmmm…" He kissed her neck, then her collarbone before going back to her cheeks.

"I wanted to keep you," he told her possessively.

"I am not yours for keeping."

"I could make you mine."

"I hate you, Sesshomaru," she pointed out.

"I hate you more," he replied, a ghost of smile on his lips.

"Do you?"

"I do, you are creating much trouble in my life."

Kagome stared at his impassive face which is now familiar to her and smiled softly before she can catch herself.

Inwardly, she hit herself. He is the greatest nightmare for he wreaks too much havoc.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Seven Deadly Sin –Greed**

**Words: 860 **


End file.
